TimeSplitters 4/Enemy Types
Zombies= Zombies are undead humans. They come in various types (see below). They are best killed by destroying the head; otherwise, you have to do lots of damage to them until they just collapse into bits. Distinctive Features: *'Detachable Limbs' – A zombie can lose its legs, arms and head; however, these can also be reattached. Limbs from other zombies can be used to mix and match. **A zombie that loses its head is not immediately killed – it has a short period of time to find its head and reattach it to its body. Usually, it will stagger around and not reach its head; sometimes, it will accidentally kick its head across the floor, but will occasionally manage to reattach it. **A zombie with one leg hops, a zombie with no legs crawls – usually the front crawl, but occasionally the backstroke. **A zombie with one arm makes little difference. A zombie with no arms cannot swipe (only bite). Also, it cannot reattach its legs or head. Arms can be reattached by bending over them, with them jumping up to attach again. **A zombie with no arms or legs can rotate on the spot and fire its head like a rocket, effectively committing suicide, but perhaps taking an enemy with it. **Detached limbs wriggle a bit but do not really move. *'Fear of Cats' – Zombies fear cats and try to move away from them. If more than one zombie is near, they will herd together for protection against the cat. If unable to move away from the cat, they will become extremely distressed and may pull off an arm and beat themselves around the head with it. The fear of cats overrides all other stimuli. *'Love of Brains' – Zombies love brains. If a brain is thrown onto the floor near a zombie, it will detect it and move towards it to eat it. Occasionally, it will accidentally kick it across the floor instead of picking it up. All zombies in range will congregate on the brain until it is consumed. Zombies are oblivious to brains still in their jars. Love of brains is the second strongest stimuli after the fear of cats. A brain being cooked in fire can be detected from further away. *'Humans' – Humans bitten by zombies become zombies themselves. *'Vomit' – Zombies can spray acid vomit. This ability recharges slowly, although eating a brain recharges it instantly. Element Interaction *'Fire' – Zombies burn slowly, ignoring the fact they are on fire. A limb can catch fire without the whole zombie immediately burning. Individual limbs either burn off without affecting the whole body or the fire spreads to an adjacent part after a period of time. A zombie whose body is consumed by fire is killed. *'Ice' – Frozen zombies cannot move and their limbs become extremely susceptible to detachment, so a frozen zombie shot with a shotgun would have all its arms, legs and head fall off. A zombie stepping on ice will fall over and struggle to get up again. *'Electricity' – Zombies struck by electricity will do the strobe dance and the flashing bones thing but they are not harmed. Afterwards, electricity courses over their body, much like Lightning from Big Trouble in Little China. Their melee attacks now deliver electrical damage and they periodically fire blasts of electricity semi-randomly. A zombie subjected to constant electricity will eventually burst into flame and burn to death. *'Acid' – A zombie limb struck by acid will rapidly dissolve similarly to the monster death effect in Doom 3, but this will not propagate to adjacent limbs or the body. A zombie who steps into a pool of acid will sink down, as first its legs dissolve, then its torso and arms, and finally, its head. *Explosion – Explosions can knock limbs off zombies and may set fire to them. They can be propelled vigorously across the room, perhaps coming apart in mid air or on impact. Moods: Zombies have moods depending on what is happening to them at the moment. These are expressed by the sounds they make and the animations they play. It is quite a subtle thing, but extremely important to provide the player with feedback on the zombie’s actions. The moods are: *'Happy' – A zombie that has had a brain to eat is happy. This is the only time a zombie is happy. *'Longing' – The default state for zombies. They long for a brain to eat. *'Angry' – If something bad just happened to the zombie, such as a limb being shot off or dissolved by acid, the zombie becomes angry. This is the second most common state. *'Scared' – A zombie near a cat is terrified. This overrides all other moods. *'Despair' – A zombie dissolving into a pool of acid will despair of its fate. *'Surprise' – A zombie falling over a balcony, for example, is surprised. Zombie Types: *'Standard' – Your run-of-the-mill slow shambling zombie that attacks by swiping and biting. *'Melee' – Zombies with axes, swords etc. Some weapons, like axes, can be thrown, turning the zombie into a standard zombie. *'Shooter' – A zombie with a gun. Highly inaccurate, will still melee at close range. If it loses its gun arm, it becomes a standard zombie. *'Fast' – Speedy zombies, perhaps bounding along on all fours to make them harder to hit. They could leap as well. *'Scuttle' – A zombie in the crab position that scuttles rapidly sideways. *'Head Stalker' – Sprouts a nasty root-style thing like the Ganados in Resident Evil 4 with the head on the end. Gives the head significant attack range and makes it harder to hit as it writhes around. This could potentially happen with the arms as well. *'Electric' – A zombie that has been electrified, with lightning coursing over its body and discharging random blasts of electricity. Its melee attacks have additional lightning damage. *Backwards – A zombie that has reattached its head the wrong way around. |-|Robots= The category “Robots” covers everything from clockwork automatons to Terminator-style futuristic machines. They tend to be slow, but tough or small and fast, but weak. Distinctive Features: *'Detachable Limbs' – All of a humanoid robot’s limbs can come off, but they cannot mix and match like the zombies can. Also, they can survive the loss of their head, as it just reduces their accuracy and awareness. They can reattach their own limbs. *'Built-in Weapons' – Some robots do not have to carry guns, as their weaponry is built-in. This includes melee weapons, such as saw blades, and elemental attacks, like flamethrowers. *'Vision Modes' – Robots can switch between normal vision, infra-red and sonar imaging. Infra-red shows humans and other robots through walls (within a certain range), the sonar reveals cloaked characters, such as vampires. Normal vision is the best for navigation. A robot without a head is reliant on its sonar. The sonar makes an audible ping! *'Shields' – Some robots have force fields that protect to varying extents against different types of weapons. Activating the shield uses power, which may slow the robot, reduce the power of its attacks, or simply drain a shield battery which recharges over time. *'HUD' – The robot HUD will be all Terminator style with threats highlighted, etc. Element Interaction: *'Ice' – Freezes robots solid until their internal heat melts them free. Increases susceptibility to limb removal. Robots fall over on ice, hoverbots fall to the ground. *'Electricity' – This stuns robots for a brief period, during which their vision is disrupted and they are unable to move. They can shoot in the direction they are aiming. Prolonged contact with electricity makes their heads explode. Clockwork robots are sped up by electricity. Robots make a loud high pitched “Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!” noise when being electrocuted. *'Acid' – Molecular acid is quite capable of dissolving robots. Those with detachable limbs can lose them to acid, others simply take damage. *'Explosive' – Damages robots as expected. *'Magnetism' – Robots can become magnetized. Small metal objects now stick to them, slowing them slightly. Rockets launched by them return to explode against them. Metal projectiles fired near them now home in on them. How about pulling guns out of the hands of people who get too close to them? Moods: Robots have feelings too! Their mood is communicated mainly by sounds – think R2-D2. *'Angry' - If something bad just happened to the robot it becomes angry. *'Cold Logic' - The default state. This robot is unstressed and in control. *'Surprise' - A robot slipping over on ice. Robot Types *'Standard' – A humanoid robot that carries a gun. *'Elemental' – Robots with built-in elemental weapons which can cycle mode plus melee weapons like saw blades and chainsaws. *'Fembots' – Sexy robots that shoot from their nipples. *'Self-Repair' – Robots that can replicate new limbs very rapidly. *'Flying' – Small flying melee robots like the Manhacks in Half-Life 2. *'Clockwork' - Old skool robots *'Human-looking' – Robots disguised as humans. Taking damage shows the electronics inside. *'Replicants' – Very small robots with weak attacks which can replicate exponentially causing deadly swarms. Can navigate walls and ceilings. *'Chassis' - The robot's locomotive form: **'Hoverbots' - No legs needed but no ability to change height, just allows more variety of design. **'Tracked' - Behaves like a tank, bottom part moves forward, back and rotates, top part is a fully revolving turret. **'Humanoid' - As human. |-|Timesplitters= Timesplitters are a ferocious insect-like society that have taken their hive brain to another dimension… ours. They are fast, with strong melee attacks and the ability to cloak when not moving or simply for a short amount of time. They do not carry weapons, but have an innate electrical attack. Distinctive Features: *'Cloak' - Timesplitters can cloak while not moving. This does not make them invisible, but harder to see unless carefully looked for. *'Zap' - Timesplitters can fire damaging bolts of electricity; this ability has a recharge time. They are unaffected by electricity. *'Leap' - Timesplitters can perform a powerful leaping melee attack. Note that this does not go high in the air, as it is a flat trajectory leap. *'Acid Blood' - A dead Timesplitter creates a pool of acid. They themselves are unaffected by it. *'Melee' – Timesplitters are very strong, as they can damage robots with their claws. Killing a human in melee replenishes the Timesplitter’s health. *'Limb Removal'- They can lose their limbs. When they do, they cannot reattach them. Element Interaction *'Ice' - Freezes them solid for a short period, increases vulnerability to limb removal. *'Fire' - They burn and take damage; fire can be restricted to a limb and slowly propagate. *'Gas' - Can cause damage or else special effects, such as wooziness. *'Explosive' - As per usual. Moods: *Kill everything... Timesplitter Types: *'Big' - Large strong ones; they cannot cloak or leap, but their melee is devastating. Very tough. *'Medium' – Faster than big and can leap. Less tough. *'Small' – Fastest; can cloak and leap. Least tough. |-|Humans= Humans are squishy and vulnerable, but can carry powerful weapons. Distinctive Features: *Can pick up armour pickups which provide elemental resistance and damage protection. *Can reprogram robots to be allies. *Can grapple. *Can use pickups which provide the ability to cloak, do more damage, move faster, etc. Elemental Interaction: *'Fire' - Quickly propagates across the whole body, deals damage until death. *'Steam' - Scalds unprotected humans. *'Ice' - Freezes them solid, killing them instantly. Humans can keep their footing on ice, but suffer from a lack of friction when trying to manoeuvre. *'Electricity' - Deals damage, hair stands on end, wigs and hats catch fire, can blast a character through the air. *'Acid' - Contact with any part of the body deals a set amount of damage over time. *'Gas' - Can have various effects – straight damage, wooziness, blurred vision, confused controls, friends rendered as enemies, etc. *'Explosion'- An exploded human leaves a pair of smoking boots. Human Types: *'Human' - All humans are the same. References *ts_enemy_types.doc (17/04/2007) Category:TimeSplitters 4